Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of generating elemental sulphur fines, i.e., micronized sulphur.
Description of Prior Art
Economic and safe generation of fine sulphur particles has challenged the industry for numerous years. Current methods used include physical grinding (ball milling) of solid sulphur or spraying fine molten sulphur particles into water. These processes pose disadvantages which include but are not limited to safety, consistency of product and capital and operating expenses. It is therefore advantageous to have an improved method for the manufacturing of fine (micronized) sulphur particles that are generated in a safe, economical and predictable manner.
It is well known that anhydrous ammonia can solubilize elemental sulphur. In 1911, Ruff and Hecht, first described the solubilization of sulphur in liquid NH3. See “Uber das Sulfammonium and seine Beziehungen zum Schwefelstickstoff”, Z. anorg. Chem. Bd 70. Also, see U.S. Pat. No. 4,824,656 ('656 Patent); U.S. Patent Application Publication 2006/00443002; Proceedings of the 2nd International Symposium on Phosphogypsum held in Miami, Fla., Dec. 10-12, 1986 p 143; and WO 2004/109714.